


Dear Diary

by Hazmatqueen



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Adult Content, Clubbing, Drinking, Explicit Language, F/M, Friendship, Multi, Partying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazmatqueen/pseuds/Hazmatqueen
Summary: Lucifer reads Nessa's diary and it isn't turning out well. In his defense she left it on the coffee table....“You know what? Fuck all of you.” She stood from her spot at the table. Curly red hair flying around her. She pointed at Mammon first and said “Fuck you for taking my money, I have a spread sheet tracking how much you owe me BTW.”She shifted slightly and pointed and Satan “Fuck you for taking, reading and then spoiling the new ‘From Blood and Ash’ book for me.” He smiled smugly back at her, “You know I can't resist an unread book Nessa.”No beta read.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Lucifucker

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers,
> 
> Am I procrastinating finishing Masters Degree in the 7 sins? Yes, yes I am. Will there be a new update this story this weekend? Yes there will be. Am I enjoying coming up with new characters and new stories? Also, yes. Why am I hopping around stories so much? I have no idea. 
> 
> This one came to me today because I am in a MOOD and kind of just want to tell everyone who causes stress in my life to go fuck themselves. 
> 
> Anyway I have no idea where this one is going but I hope you enjoy it! Stay happy, healthy and safe!

“You know what? Fuck all of you.” She stood from her spot at the table. Curly red hair flying around her. She pointed at Mammon first and said “Fuck you for taking my money, I have a spread sheet tracking how much you owe me BTW.”

She shifted slightly and pointed and Satan “Fuck you for taking, reading and then spoiling the new ‘From Blood and Ash’ book for me.” He smiled smugly back at her, “You know I can't resist an unread book Nessa.”

Ignoring Satan completely she moved to Levi who shrunk in his chair, “Fuck you for getting me locked in that RPG game for 3 days. I love gaming with you but seriously come the fuck on.”

Moving to Asmo, who in defiance tilted his chin up and away from her. “Eat shit for using my new face cream. I’d say fuck you but you’d like that too much.”

“Fuck you for coming into my dreams uninvited the other night.” She spun to face Belphie. Who only smirked and said, “I heard you call my name.”

Ignoring all of the retorts she was starting to hear from the brothers she rounded on Beel, her sweet sweet Beel. Her eyes narrowed as she said “And fuck you for eating my ‘half baked’ icecream from the human world. Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to convince this pratt,” She gestured to Lucifer, “To let me order it each month? Hum? Honestly it is the only thing getting me through this.”Beel hung his head in shame and she almost felt bad. He was the sweetest love but he had his moments. Just like the rest of them. 

The room went silent for a moment. Until she finally, finally turned on lucifer. He rested his chin on his hands as he looked up at her and through his lashes. “But most of all. Fuck. You.” She emphasized by pointing at him. “How dare you read my diary. How dare you bring up my thoughts on each of you up at the dinner table.”

“Nes, I do believe it was you who left your diary out in the living room, correct? Naturally, I can not be blamed for reading it.” Lucifer asked.

She grabbed her water glass and threw it in his face. Every muscle in her body was shaking at this point. Lucifer had no idea the level of trust he had just violated with her. He sputtered as the water hit his face. She had already started walking to the door. “If you need me I will be at Purgatory Hall.” 

Nessa actually didn’t know if that was where she would end up. But she loved the idea of threatening to leave. 

~

It was two hours later and she was curled in her bed with a glass of wine and she was watching a demon version of “Too Hot to Handel”. And for absolutely no reason at all she was ugly crying at the TV when a nock came to the door. 

“What?” Nes called out. Doing her best to hide the tears in her voice. She heard the door click open and in walked Deirdre. Deirdre was Diavolo’s much younger sister. She walked in and saw the state her friend was in and said “Love, what in hell’s name happened to you. You look like a hot mess.” 

Nessa started to laugh/sob and said “This stupid show, it is clear that guy loves her so much and she just keeps fucking around with these other guys. Like what the fuck?!”

Deirdre took her best friend's TV remote away from her and turned it off. “You know that isn’t what I am talking about. Dia got a text from Lucy saying that you may be trying to stay at Purgatory hall.” Deirdre blushed and looked away from her. “You know I can't visit you there.” 

Nessa remembered Deirdre saying that her and Solomon had had a history. It ended on ok terms, though Nessa wasn’t really sure it had ended at all. It seemed like every week Nessa got a text from Deirdre saying, “you would not believe where Solomon just took me.” Nessa had to hand it to Solomon, Deirdre was completely in love with him and the fact they had been on and off again for the better part of 5 centuries had to say something. However it was true Deirdre was not allowed to visit Purgatory hall. For some reason Deirdre scared poor Luke. 

There was a long break in the conversation. “So do you want to tell me what’s going on?” Deirdre finally asked. Nessa took in a deep breath before saying, “I told every single one of the brothers to go fuck themselves… basically… except for Asmo, who I told to go eat shit, because he would like it if he had to fuck himself.”

“You do that daily Nes.” Her friend pointed out.

Nessa flopped herself face down onto the mattress before saying, “I know but this time it got personal. ‘Lucifucker’ read my diary that contains some very personal thoughts on all of the brothers. He also let them know how I feel about all of them.” her words were muffled but she knew her friend heard her loud and clear. 

“So?” Deirdre asked.

Nessa propped herself up on her elbows before saying, “ ‘so’ he announced that I am in love with each of them, including himself, in front of the whole table and now I want to jump off a cliff and die”.


	2. Jimmy Choo's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nessa and Deirdre get ready for girls night.
> 
> Lu and Dia aren't having it. 
> 
> No beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Readers,
> 
> This is 100% a fluff piece with probably no plot and lots of flirting. Will there be explicate content? I don't know. I will update tags as needed. This could go either way at this point. 
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful week and I hope you all are staying happy, healthy, and safe!

“You know that you can't do that Nes.” Nessa had buried herself in her blankets only a small bit of hair peaked out from beneath them. “Besides, it can't be that bad can it? What exactly did you say about each of them?”

Nessa’s muffled voice came from under the blankets as she slid the diary out to Deirdre. “Just read it… but just so you know there is a bit in there about your brother, Barb and Simeon as well… Don’t Judge me!”

Deirdre only laughed as her friend continued to sulk. She opened up the diary and began to read. Nessa’s had written about all of them. What she liked, what she didn't like, the nice things they had done for her since she had been there and then little tidbits about how she thought each of them would be in bed, not that she had any intention of acting on those feelings. The diary said, word for word, “I know it sounds crazy but I love them all more than anything in this world. They each bring something unique and special to the table and I don’t know what I would do without them. I would never do anything to mess up the dynamic that I have with them now.” 

When Deirdre was done reading she said, “Well you wanting to know if my brother's wingspan directly correlates to the size of his dick makes me want to dip my eyeballs in acid, thank you very much. But honestly the rest of it isn't that bad. Lucifer probably thought it was cute that you thought of all of them so highly. It isn’t like you said anything in this that I can guarantee that they have thought of doing with you.”

“Ugh De, you don’t get it! Those thoughts were things that I never wanted them to know! And now that they do, who knows what they think of me.”

“It's fine, really. But I'll tell you what. To keep your mind off of things, how about we go out this weekend? The Fall is having a Ladies Drink Free night, and I can get us into the VIP section.”

Nessa finally peaked her head out from the blankets, she had been begging Deirdre to go out with her for months now. She needed a girls night more than she really realized. Nessa loved living in the house, don’t get her wrong but she was there constantly… with 7 men. Sometimes she liked to think of herself as the demon snow white but her hair was red, her eyes were blue and the only resemblance she had to the ‘real snow white’ was her skin was so white she turned red every time she walked into the sun. It was also the first time that anyone had offered to take her out on the town since she had gotten there… in 4 months. “Are you serious right now?!”

“I mean yeah, Barbatos is going to have a hissy fit but in the end Diavolo will let me do what I want to do.” 

Nessa shot out of bed and went straight to her closet and started looking at what to wear. “I have been waiting for someone to take me out on the town since I got here! What do I even wear?” 

Deirdre only shrugged. “Yeah… when you have guardians like we do, we only get to go out every so often.”

~

Two days paste and it was Saturday night, the night Deirdre had promised to take her out that night. Deirdre had showed up at the front door of the House of Lamentation at 5 that night with 4 full bags in hand. Nessa, who had avoided the brothers as much as she could have squealed when her friend arrived. Though much to Nessa’s disappointment all seven of the brothers had been near the front door when Deirdre arrived.

“DeDe, just where do you think you are going with 4 full bags?” Belphie asked as soon as she crossed the threshold. Beel was quick to answer, “Maybe she has food with her.” Deirdre only rolled her eyes and addressed Nessa. “First hun, we have to tame that lion's mane of yours. Your curls are wonderful, but they need some moisture.” 

Asmo chimed in then, “Oh I have this wonderful…” Deirdre cut him off. “We don’t need it and we don’t want it. Whoever said Saturday’s are for the boys can get fucked.” Deirdre turned her coldest eyes on all of the brothers then, “Tonight, Nes and I are going out on the town and she is going to forget everything that happened two nights ago. Since you lovely chaps have been so kind to keep her locked inside, I thought it would be a good change of pace to get her out of the house. If any of you try and stop us, I will castrate you.”

All of them departed at that point, not wishing to incite the wrath of the princess of Devildom.

~

“Did you know your sister is taking Nessa out to the fall for a girls night? She has threatened to castrate us if we get in the way.” Lucifer texted Diavolo

D: “What?”

L: “Deirdre and Nessa are getting ready to head to the Fall right now.”

D: “What the fuck… De knows the rules, no humans allowed out after 10.”

L: “What do you want us to do?”

D: “ *sigh* Send some of your brothers to follow them. They are young, essentially the same age if life spans were comparable. Just have them make sure those two don't get into any trouble.” 

D: “On second thought, give me 20min and I’ll be there. Fucking De, bending the rules every chance she gets.”

D: “By bending the rules, we will talk about that later. I’ll see you soon.”

~

Nessa had put some hydrating solution into her hair but had opted to leave it as curly and bushy as ever. She thought that the wildness of it added to her skin tight black dress. The dress was low cut in the front and lower cut still in the back and ended just above her knees. She wore black Jimmy Choo’s that Deirdre had lent her. Her face was fully done, winged liner, eyebrows, fake lashes, and bright lipstick that did not clash with her hair. 

Nessa double checked herself in the mirror and reached down her bra on each side to give her breasts a little more volume. “Ok, I think I am ready.”

Deirdre wore an extremely short gold dress with black shoes and black necklace. Her Red brown hair was curled and swept to one side. Deirdre smiled, admiring her reflection in the mirror. “Oh honey, with the way we look, we are going to paint the town red.” They giggled and linked arms to leave the room. 

When they got to the front door however, they were met with all 7 of the brothers, Diavolo, Barbatos, and the boys from Purgatory hall (except for Luke who was too young to enter a club). They were all dressed in their finest, ready for a night on the town. 

The two women looked at each other… so much for girls night.


	3. Stair Sledding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nessa and Deirdre are forces to be reckoned with. 
> 
> No beta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers!
> 
> Nes and De could give the 'I hate Lucifer' club a run for their money. It's a light chapter. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Stay happy healthy and safe.

“Are you serious right now Dia?” Venom dripped from Deirdre's voice as she gave her brother a once over. Then her eyes landed on Solomon and they softened, only a little bit, “You too? I told you we were going to have a girls night.”

Solomon lifted his hands and took a step back. “I only got a text from Asmo saying that we were going to go to The Fall around 8. That's it.”

Deirdre’s eyes landed on Asmo and they narrowed. “Asmo, darling, did you know that this was going to interrupt our night? I believe I explicitly told you not to interfere…”

Nessa grabbed Deirdre’s arm just a little tighter before saying. “Come on the longer you sit and try to pick a fight with them the more likely it is that we will end up staying here. We need to leave, now.” Indeed it seemed that the longer they sat and talked the closer some of the brothers had gotten to Nessa. Particularly Mammon, Satan, and the twins. 

Deirdre took a second to register what her friend was saying to her before she clasped her friends arm back and said “You're right. We had better get going before these old men try and lock us up.” The walked past Diavolo, Lucifer and Barb and the both flipped them off. The three of them gritted their teeth. Individually Deirdre and Nessa were great, but together… they were a hurricane. Lucifer had witnessed this first hand the first night Deirdre had come to the House of Lamentation to spend the night.   
~  
The two girls had gotten drunk, breaking into the good alcohol that he kept for special occasions and polishing off an entire bottle of 200 year old demon whiskey between them. From there Nes had told De of an old human tradition of grabbing a cardboard box and sliding down the stairs in it for fun. Thinking this was a great idea, they went straight to Levi's room and asked for the box that he had gotten his life size Ruri doll in. 

Finding this odd, Levi had the good sense to text the brothers group chat… the one without Nessa, to give a heads up that the two were up to something. It wasn’t long after that loud *THUD *THUD *THUD* sounded in the hallways of the home. Each of the brothers popped their heads out of their bed rooms only to see a laughing Nes and De stagger up the stairs, hop in the box, and push themselves off the top of the stairs. 

This had resulted in some of the brothers trying to join in, all of them realizing how drunk the girls actually were and Nessa and Deirdre being grounded from seeing each other for 2 weeks. Yes they were adult women, but Nessa was in Devildom to study and Deirdre was a princess, this was no way for them to behave. (Developmentally each was around 22 years old.)  
~  
Sensing what his friend was thinking, Diavolo turned to Lucifer, “This isn't going to be like the stair incident, I promise. Hell, that is why I am coming tonight. I’d love to go out and not have to babysit my sister but if this is how I get to go out, so be it.” He raked his fingers through his hair and then straightened himself. 

The second the two girls had exited the house they began running down the path, though with their shoes, they would not get far. It was lucky that the House of Lamentation was only 3 blocks from the town square so getting to the fall was easy. As soon as they began their walk on the main street Nessa felt eyes on them. They were safe for sure, traveling in a group of 13, that included 10 of the most powerful demons in Devildom, no one would challenge that. 

Nessa still shrunk into her friend as she heard a few demons cat called “Hey baby, where are you heading tonight?” or “somebody better call god, because he is missing an angel.” That last one though, the person who yelled it had no idea how ironic it was. Or maybe they did, they just didn't care. 

“Buck up buttercup,” Deirdre said as they approached The Fall, “Remember tonight is about forgetting, I have a VIP table, Dia, Lu and Barb can probably get one but the rest of them? They will me GA, so drink as much as you want, flirt with whatever demon you want, well except for Zo, he is too dangerous, and partake in whatever debauchery you feel like. I’ll be with you the whole night.” The final words echoed like a promise for Nessa. She had forgotten how good it was to have girl friends. De was right, tonight was about them and forgetting and having fun. 

Nessa held her pinky out to her friend once they got to the door, “Pinky promise tonight is going to be the best night ever?” De locked her pinky with Nessa's. “Pinky promise.”

The men just stood in the background and watched the strange ritual, and then watched them disappear into the darkness of the club. Mammon was the first to break the silence, “Man, I’ll never understand girls and the weird shit they do when they are together.” The rest of them nodded in agreement. Satan spoke then, “We had better get going or else we will lose track of them. I know the owner so I was able to get us a table in VIP close to theirs. We should be able to keep an eye on them.”


End file.
